Betrayal
by Rebekkah
Summary: You asked for a sequel to Asgard Solutions, here it is.


Title: Betrayal

Sequel to Asgard Solutions

By Rebekkah July 2005

12066 Words  
Chapters 13

Stargate SG1 Drama,Romance

Disclaimers: They don't belong to me; I'm only borrowing them.

Summary: Don't blame me, you asked for a sequel.

Chapter 1

Jack lay with his body propped up against the headboard. Sam had her head on his chest, playing with the salt and pepper hairs covering it. The sheet covered him from slightly below his waist and draped across her hip.

"Didn't we have a date in the gym scheduled about a month ago?"

"Yeah, missed it. But I don't think we need to prove anything, anymore."

"Are you saying you took me out?"

She turned over, looking up at him. "I think we can call that one a draw."

He pulled her up further on him. "I'd hate to see what you considered a win." He told her kissing her soundly. "Or, then again, maybe we should discuss a second round? Best two out of three?"

A noise caught their attention. "Later, flyboy. I think we've got 2 hungry mouths to feed."

"Now that you mention it, we could make that 3 hungry mouths."

"Must keep up your strength." She smiled and kissed his chest before moving off the bed and reaching for her clothes. "Wouldn't want that to give out."

"Hey! Just cause there's snow on the roof, doesn't meant there's no fire in the barbeque. Or something like that." He frowned, searching for his shirt.

"Clichés, sir?"

He picked up the shirt and shrugged at her. "Nothing else came to mind."

She pulled the shirt from his hands. "Leave it off. I like the view."

"I will if you will." He grinned.

"You get that view all the time when I feed them."

"Never tire of it." They entered the safe room and each picked up one of the babies who were starting to get very impatient, having been made to wait as their parents dressed and then had to wait to be changed.

Carter pulled a bottle from the refrigerator and set it in the warmer. She then went to sit on the sofa and began nursing the infant she held. Jack waited until the bottle was ready and then followed her, sitting across from her so he could watch as she fed their child. Each finished, burped them and then exchanged them, allowing for each to feed from both breast and bottle. Carter had replaced her top but left it unbuttoned and he watched the tiny head bob against the milky white flesh. They were soon finished and drifted back to sleep. Sam and Jack lay them back into their cribs. Then Jack turned to Sam, pulling her up against him.

"Have I told you how incredible it is to see you feeding our babies?"

"It's incredible that we can even say our babies."

He moved against her, the hair on his chest rubbing against her sensitive nipples, causing them to leak. He felt the wetness on his chest and bent to capture the dark circle with his lips. His tongue brushed over the tip and he sucked gently before moving to the other side and reproducing the action.

She moaned and her fingers intertwined in his hair. He came back up to her face, holding it in both hands and brushed her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth to his, her hands going to his shoulders and back in an attempt to get closer.

Without breaking contact, he moved her backwards towards the door with the intent of getting her back in the bedroom. They made it to the hallway and he pushed her up against the wall. His hands found her breasts and gently stroked and molded them. Bending again to taste her milk as it seeped out. She ground her hips into his, moaning and beginning to pant.

"Jack." She gasped his name.

Taking that as an ok, he removed her jeans and then his own, pausing only long enough to rub his hand against her heat. Feeling the wetness that told him she was as ready as he was, he lifted her using the wall as support and she wrapped her legs around his waist, positioning herself for him. He needed no further encouragement as he thrust up into her warm opening.

"God, Carter." His voice was hoarse. "You feel better than I ever imagined."

"Jack?"

"Hum?"

"Shut up and get busy." She told him as she moved against him.

"Oh, yes ma'am." And the Colonel, for once, took his orders to heart. Thrusting into her with abandonment, until she was writhing against him, moaning incoherently. Her eyes flew open and she panted against his neck.

"Oh, God." She groaned as her nails bit into his shoulders. Her head fell back against the wall as the world burst into brilliant color. She felt him shudder and then felt his seed shoot into her as he thrust deeper inside of her and they came together.

He paused for a moment, holding her still against the wall. "Hold on." He told her. She looped her arms around his neck and he slid them to the floor, still locked inside her. He sat with his back to the wall and held her straddled on his lap.

She looked into his face, studying every line and angle. His eyes were closed and the long, dark lashes brushed against his cheeks. He felt hers boring into him and opened them to see her smiling face. "You, Major Carter, look very happy." He told her.

"And you, Colonel O'Neill, look like the cat that ate the canary."

"Not yet, but; that could be next." He grinned.

"Promises, promises." She glanced around the hallway. "So, who's cleaning up the mess?" She nodded towards some pictures that had fallen from the force of vibrations against the wall.

"Women's work." He pronounced.

Her eyebrow raised and she moved slightly and deliberately against him.

"Keep that up and we'll have every damn picture in the house off the walls."

She grinned and moved to get off of him.

"Where are you going?" He held her in place.

"I thought you were hungry."

"Well, food I've only done without for a few hours. You, I waited way too many years."

"Ok. Who are you and what have you done with Jack O'Neill?"

"What? I can say nice things."

"I'm sure you can do a lot of things, sir."

"Can we talk about that 'sir' thing?"

She kissed him soundly.

"What was that for?"

"I was looking at your lips and couldn't resist."

"Anything else you find irresistible?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that ... with my list." She managed to get up from him and made her way into the bedroom to get dressed.

He grinned, giving a double fisted victory gesture. "Yes. Still got it." Then he got up and grabbed their clothes, moving towards the bedroom.

Carter had gone into the bathroom and washed up quickly, before pulling on a pair of jeans and a light top. "Go ahead." She motioned. "Take a quick shower if you want. I'm going to make some lunch for us."

"Why don't you just order in?"

"I promise. No cooking, just basic sandwiches and chips." She reassured him.

He looked at her intently.

"Promise, sir."

He nodded and headed into the bathroom.

Chapter 2

Carter stopped to check on the babies before proceeding to the kitchen. There she assemble the makings of their sandwiches and was putting the finishing touches on them as the phone rang.

"O'Neill residence." She answered as she licked a spot of mayonnaise from her finger.

"Sam?"

"Daniel. Hi."

"Sam, where's Jack?'

"He's in the shower. Oh, wait, here he comes. What's up Daniel?" She was smiling and leaning against the counter.

"Um, you guys might want to come into the SGC as soon as you can."

"What's going on?" She straightened.

Jack looked at her and frowned. "What?"

She held up her hand to signal to wait.

"Sam, we've just been told ... Kinsey's out."

"He got out? How?"

"Who got out?"

"Apparently, there was a group of individuals. They helped him."

"When? What group?"

"Who got out?" Jack repeated.

"We're pretty sure ... the same group that Jack helped capture for stealing from the Asgard and Tollan."

"Makepeace?"

Jack took the phone from Sam. "Daniel, what's going on?"

"Jack, we've just been informed that Kinsey has escaped and we believe is with the group Makepeace was working with."

"What do you mean they escaped? They were in a maximum security prison, and Kinsey was in a maximum security secret location."

Sam had turned as soon as he took the phone from her and ran to the babies' room. Picking them up, she took them to Jack's room and lay them on the top center of the bed, placing pillows around them. She then took her equipment from the closet and placed the Asgard stones in her pocket. Then she sat in front of the babies, holding her P90.

Jack listened as Daniel tried to explain what little they knew.

"So, are you going to contact the Asgard?"

"Yea, I'm not going to take a chance on driving in with them. They could ambush us anywhere along the way. I'll contact you as soon as I've got them and Carter on board."

"Jack, be careful."

"Ya think?" He hung up and went to their room. "Ok, let's give Thor a call." He told her as he got his own equipment on. She nodded and picked up Jacob, handing Jack one of the stones. Jack picked up Elizabeth and they rubbed the stones.

Chapter 3

Once they were on board and had explained to Thor what was going on, Jack decided to go on to the SGC to see if he could get more information while decided Sam would stay on board with the babies. He was beamed down and immediately put out a call for Maybourne through their Internet contact.

"How did they manage to escape? And why go with Kinsey?"

"Jack, you know, even in prison, Kinsey has connections."

General Hammond joined them at the briefing table where they were going over what info Maybourne had told him previously.

"I've spoken with the President. He's authorized me to use all of SGC's facilities to locate these people and bring them back."

"Daniel, can you get files on Makepeace's team?"

"Sure." He nodded and headed towards his office.

"What's keeping Maybourne? I sent out that message almost an hour ago."

"It was several days before Colonel Maybourne contacted you the last time you sent for him."

"Yeah, but he's the one that warned me this time. You'd think he'd be expecting me to contact him."

"Everyone safely aboard Thor's ship?"

"Yes, sir. We thought it was better to beam directly up than to risk a hijacking on our way here."

"I concur."

"God, I hate sitting and waiting."

Chapter 4

"They made it to Thor's ship. You were supposed to intercept them."

"We were not prepared for them to move so quickly."

"So, what do we do now?"

"There may still be a way. If I can calculate where they are on the ship, then we may be able to 'set a trap' as you would say."

"Colonel Makepeace, assemble your people and be ready to beam up to our location as soon as possible."

"My people are ready and waiting, Senator. Just give the word."

As the group assembled in the antechamber, the Asgard was working on his computer terminal. He mumbled something to himself in Asgard before turning back to the leader of the group. "I have located Thor's ship."

"Can you get us aboard?"

"Yes. The signal is set. Take this and when you have the subjects rub the stone and you will be returned."

They beamed onto the ship and moved quickly to the location described by their Asgard associate. Sam was talking with Thor as they entered. She jumped to her feet, reaching for her weapon when the electric charge hit both of them, taking her and Thor to the floor. She felt a stab as one of them injected her with something. Whatever it was took affect quickly and she was unable to move. Thor attempted to get to the alarm only to have one of them hit him over the head with the butt of his rifle.

"Just take her and one of the kids. We don't need two squalling brats busting our eardrums."

"Don't we need the DNA from both of them?"

"They're twins. That means they probably have the same blood and stuff. We'll need Carter because of the marker she carries."

"Somebody already tried to get that from her."

"Just follow orders Murphy. We've got an Asgard on our side this time. We'll get what we need."

The voices faded in and out as Carter fought the effects of the drug. She felt herself being lifted and could make out Thor lying on the floor. She tried to make herself focus, but she slowly slipped under. The last thing she heard was the babies crying.

Chapter 5

Thor awoke, still dazed and pulled his body towards the command chair. He managed to make it to the chair, but passed out again before sounding the alarms. He was found there much later when the cries of the baby grew loud enough to alert his crew.

"Get O'Neill." He managed before collapsing again.

Once they got him in stasis, he woke long enough to repeat his order. "Get Colonel O'Neill, his team and the human Doctor, Janet Frasier. We have been betrayed."

In the meantime, Jack was pacing as Teal'c watched him silently. "Thor should have gotten back to us." He held the stone in his hand, rubbing it unconsciously. "I've been trying to contact him for 20 minutes."

Daniel walked in carrying a file and opened his mouth to speak. He shut it abruptly as the white beam deposited an Asgard form in front of them.

"Thor!" O'Neill shouted. "Wait, you're not Thor."

"No, Colonel O'Neill. I am Modi. Thor has been injured and you are required on the ship immediately. I am requested to bring all of SG1 and Dr Janet Frasier."

"What happened? Are Carter and the kids alright? How did Thor get hurt?" Jack demanded.

"I do not know, Colonel. I was merely sent to get you. Speed is of the utmost importance. If you would assemble those requested."

Teal'c had already contacted the General and Dr. Frasier. Both entered the office within moments.

"General, this is Modi. He says we need to beam aboard Thor's ship. Thor's been injured." Daniel explained.

"Go, people." General Hammond spoke. "Keep me informed."

The group beamed out, materializing in what appeared to be the Asgard equivalent of an infirmary. O'Neill's eyes covered the room in seconds. "Where's Carter?"

"Colonel O'Neill. We have grave news. Major Carter and one of the human children were taken ..."

"How?"

"We are unsure as to how they got on board the ship. There are security measures only the Asgard know."

"Where's the other baby?"

"In the next room."

O'Neill hurried through the doorway before the being had finished talking, with Janet following. He picked the baby up and held him close, checking him over as he did.

"Sir? May I?" She held her arms out for the baby. "Let me check him."

"He's wet." O'Neill informed her. He was reluctant to release him.

"It's ok. I'll get him checked and changed and I'll feed him. You go find out what's happened."

He hesitantly held the baby out to her. "Ok. I'll be right back." He returned to the infirmary. "Ok. What exactly happened?"

"O'Neill." Thor's voice was weak. "I am sorry. I have failed to protect your children."

"Thor. You've got to tell me what happened."

The alien's voice was labored and he halted frequently for breath. "There is an Asgard ... among those who ... took Major Carter and your child." A murmuring surrounded them as the Asgard listened to their Supreme Commander. "I overheard the ... humans. They used an Asgard ... teleportation beam ... to get past the security ... measures. And they ... had to have known the ... codes."

"Were they hurt?"

"Major Carter was injected ... with something after we were ... shot with the Zat'n'ktels. I did not see them ... do anything to ... the child."

"Did you see any of them? Did you recognize them?"

He nodded, moving slowly. "It was the group ... captured for ... stealing." He fought to stay conscious.

"Commander, you must rest."

"No. It is ... imperative that we ... get them back before something ... irreparable is done. There is something ... I must remember."

"Do you have any idea where they would have taken them? Some Asgard stronghold"  
Daniel asked.

Thor closed his eyes, his breathing labored. "I do not." And then he passed out again.

Jack stared at the Asgard for a moment and then turned and headed back to the other room.

"Jack?"

The Colonel stood, holding his son and staring out through the force field at the planet below them. He didn't bother to answer Daniel.

Daniel walked over to him. "Jack." He repeated as he reached to touch the man's shoulder. His hand was waved away.

O'Neill turned to face his friend but the dark brown eyes were cold. Almost as cold as the first time Daniel had met him.

"I will hunt them down, Daniel. And when I find them; they are dead. All of them, right down to Kinsey."

"Ok, Jack. I know how you feel ..."

"Don't even say it. You don't know anything."

"Jack, we're all worried about Sam and Elizabeth, but you have to ..."

"I have to what? Stay calm? Don't I look calm?"

"I was going to say focused."

"Oh, I'm focused. And I'll remain focused right up to the moment I put a bullet between Kinsey's eyes."

Chapter 6

"Kinsey, you are so dead." Carter was now awake and she had targeted the man responsible. "If I don't get you, rest assured, Jack will. And if I were you, I'd turn myself in and get the protection of a cell before he finds you."

"I've been in a cell, Major Carter. For no reason except that I'm a loyal patriot."

"You know, come to think of it, even a maximum security cell won't be enough to protect you."

"You and 'Colonel' O'Neill have gotten away with so much over the past few years, that you think you can dictate policy for the entire planet. You flaunt regulations and procedures. You even have ½ alien children. I think your loyalty is what should be questioned here."

"We, along with the SGC have saved this planet and quite a few others several times over. And we have the approval of the President of the United States."

"Yes, well, helping him into office was a big mistake and I regret my involvement."

"Where's my child?"

"She's safe, for now. She holds the answer, Major. Perhaps for all human development."

"You sick son of a bitch. She's an infant. And that you could even consider harming her shows just what kind of a monster you are."

"And what of you, Major? You carried a ½ alien being inside of you. What does that make you?"

"If you even knew ½ of what you think you do, you'd be brilliant. Bring me my baby, you bastard." She yelled as she fought at the restraints.

"Knock her out again. We'll start the tests in the morning."

Sam fought the drugs as she screamed for her baby over and over until the sedative took her out.

Chapter 7

"O'Neill." Heimdall approached the man who had yet to speak to anyone since his cold outburst with Daniel. "Thor is awake and asking for you."

He handed the baby back to Janet and followed him back through the door. He moved to the stasis table.

"O'Neill, how much time has passed since they were taken?"

He turned to the others and Heimdall supplied him with the information. "We discovered the Commander approximately 5 of your hours ago."

"Then, there is time. Heimdall, the beam will have left a residual trail have you tracked it?"

The little alien nodded and moved as quickly as they could move to the computers and moved the stones, touching other areas of the console. A holographic screen appeared in the room with grid like markings. Thor attempted to sit up and Daniel helped him, supporting him as he studied the screen.

"There, that is where they beamed to."

"Where is it?"

"Your planet. Near the western coast of North America."

"Can you pinpoint that a little?"

Heimdall adjusted the controls. "In your earth measurements it would be 37:44:42N latitude, 119:35:01W longitude. That is not an exact location. Only the general area. They could be within a 1 mile radius of those measurements" He adjusted again and a picture appeared of large trees in a wooded area.

"Jack, I think that's a part of Yosemite. Those look like the giant redwoods."

"Thor, I need your guys to beam me back to the SGC so I can get my gear. We'll get some recon going in that area and see what they can come up with."

"Jack, we're going too. We all need to go."

"Daniel."

"No arguments, Jack. Teal'c and I are coming with you."

"You won't stop me."

"Maybe not. But we're still coming."

"O'Neill, we will beam you to SGC, however if we beam you to the coordinates; the Asgard working with them will be able to trace it and will know you are coming. Keep the stone with you. When you locate them, we can use the coordinates to beam them to a security compartment on board. The Asgard will not be able to escape or help them."

"I'll get it." He went back to where his son was and dug through the bag Carter had packed for them. He found the stone and pocketed it. Then he went to where his son lay.

"He's a little fussy. He seems to know Elizabeth isn't here." Janet told him. "They say twins have a connection."

Jack picked up the tiny baby and cuddled him close, kissing him on the top of his head. "Don't worry, son. We'll get your mom and sister back. I promise you." He looked into the eyes that grew darker each day. "You be good for Aunt Janet." He kissed him again and laid him back in the makeshift crib. "Janet, if anything happens to me ..."

"Nothing will. But yes, we'll take care of him."

He nodded and went back to Heimdall. "Send us down."

The white light enveloped them.

On their return to SGC, they were met by the General. Daniel had contacted him while still on the ship about Sam and Elizabeth being taken. "Jack, any further word?"

"You know that Maybourne said Kinsey was involved and that Makepeace somehow broke him out of prison. Now it appears we've got an Asgard traitor in the mix. That's how they got aboard the ship and through the security codes. Thor was injured pretty badly and we know that Sam ... Carter was shot with a zat and injected with something."

"Do we have any idea where they might have been taken?"

"Sir, I need to go to the armory, Daniel can fill you in. There's some special equipment I need to see about." And he walked away from them.

"Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes, sir. I'll explain everything we know, but first, Teal'c I think you should stay with Jack. He might try to go without us."

"I agree, Daniel Jackson. With your permission, General Hammond."

The General nodded and Teal'c followed O'Neill. The General then turned to Daniel. "Now, Dr Jackson, care to explain what that was all about?"

"Jack is ¼ very upset. Understandably so. But I think we need to stay very close to him. I think ..."

"Spit it out, Dr."

"Well, sir. I haven't seen him this way since I first met him, after Charlie died."

"Suicidal?"

"No, sir. Not suicidal. More ... dangerous."

"Colonel O'Neill is a dangerous man. It's one of the reasons your team is SG1."

"Yes, but as SG1, we have a team that compliments each other. Whatever shortcomings one of us has, the others make up for it. Jack needs that team right now, whether he admits it or not. General, he's my friend. I won't let him sink back into that darkness."

"Good. If I have to, I'll make it an order that you and Teal'c are to be with him constantly. Now fill me in on the details."

Which Daniel proceeded to do.

Teal'c watched as O'Neill chose amongst the weapons available. He picked up one, checked it and lay it in one of two piles. Teal'c raised his eyebrow as the piles grew.

"O'Neill, how are we to carry so many weapons amongst the three of us?"

"We're not. Just checking what's available."

"Colonel Makepeace's team consisted of approximately a dozen individuals. With the Colonel and Senator Kinsey, that would make his force only 14."

"Don't call him Colonel. He lost that right when he went over to the other side." He pulled a duffle bag from one of the shelves. "You, me and Daniel ... each of us will have a zat, a P90 and a 9mm." O'Neill also took several blocks of C4 along with detonators and about ½ dozen each grenades and gas canisters. "Am I forgetting anything?" He spoke more to himself, but Teal'c answered.

"I will get my staff weapon."

"No. Too obvious and too hard to conceal. We need more stealth here." He threw in gloves, stocking hats and camouflage makeup.

"Go get packed, T. Bring your green fatigues and a couple of casual outfits in case we have to go public or something. And tell Daniel the same."

"Daniel Jackson said I was to remain with you, O'Neill."

"Well, Daniel's not in charge of this team, is he." It was not a question.

Teal'c merely held his place and raised his eyebrow again.

"Ok, I give you my word, I wont' leave without you. Good enough?"

Teal'c thought about it for a moment. "Yes." And he left the room.

O'Neill watched his friend leave. A large sigh escaped him and he wiped a hand over his face. Agony was etched in his eyes and he leaned against the shelf for a moment. "I'll get you back. I promise." He whispered to the empty room.

They had boarded the special Air Force plane and settled back for their flight to Travis AFB in California. Jack stared morosely out the window after stowing his gear and continued the silence he had adopted since taking their leave of General Hammond. Daniel and Teal'c kept exchanging worried looks, but did not try to draw him out.

"Why didn't we just have the Asgard beam us to the location?" "They might have been able to track the beam and know that we were coming. We would lose the element of surprise." Teal'c explained, since Jack was still disinclined to talk.

"Oh." He sat silently for a moment. "Shouldn't we be taking off?" He then inquired.

Jack stood abruptly and walked to the cockpit. "What's the holdup?"

"We're waiting for one more passenger, sir."

"No we're not. My team is all here."

"Sorry, sir. We have orders that one other person is to be on this flight and we are to wait for him."

"Then, how about you get out of the cockpit and I will fly this bird."

"Jack, cut them some slack. They were following orders."

"Maybourne. I contacted you hours ago."

"Well, I'm here now and we can get moving." He nodded to the pilot and went to sit in the back along side Daniel and Teal'c.

Jack looked at the pilot who had the good grace to look slightly terrified as he started the engines and initiated the takeoff procedures. Jack went back to his seat.

"Jack, do you plan on letting us in on your little scheme?" Maybourne was apparently not as patient as Daniel or Teal'c. "I mean since you insist on being here at all."

"Why wouldn't I be here? Carter and my daughter were taken."

"Which makes you seriously emotionally involved. Why don't you just leave it to me? I know these people and how they work. I could have them taken out before they knew what hit them."

"What about Sam and Elizabeth? Their safety." Daniel interposed.

"Do you seriously think I'd jeopardize Jack's kid or Carter?"

"Yeah. If it got you something you wanted." Daniel affirmed.

"Dr. Jackson, I'm hurt." Maybourne leaned forward towards Jack. "What do you say, Jack? Let me take in a specialized team."

"I've got a specialized team. We're going to do this my way, Harry. If you don't feel you can follow my orders, I've got a parachute you can use."

"Alright, just asking." He sat back in his seat. "So, what are your orders, Colonel O'Neill?"

"My orders are for you to sit back, shut up and leave me alone for a while. I'll let you in on any further orders, when I'm ready."

He sat silently staring out the window for the next hour as the others attempted to eat and get some rest. He refused all offers of food with a dark look at the one offering and turned back to the window. Finally, he turned back to the three men, who had taken up a game of cards and said; "If you two are done being cheated out of your money, lets get this thing on the board."

The three moved closer to his seat and listened as he outlined their strategy. "Any questions?" He asked as he finished.

"Not bad, actually. You sure you don't want to come work with me, Jack?" His answer was another dark look. "You know, Jack, I'd be willing to go in and get Carter just to get your warped sense of humor back. You are definitely no fun without her around."

"Harry, I am sooo sorry you're not being entertained enough on this." Jack glowered at the man.

"Jack, loosen up a little. Otherwise, you can make mistakes and that could cost you. A lot. Think with your military trained brain and not with your ..."

Jack stood quickly and drew back his fist. "O'Neill !" Teal'c's voice stopped him, as did the huge hand grabbing his fist. "It does Samantha Carter or Elizabeth no good to be fighting amongst ourselves. Save your anger for those who took them."

They all felt the tension as he brought himself back under the tight control of before. "Get your packs ready." Came the order.

They landed approximately twenty minutes later and got into the SUV that was waiting for them. "Daniel, you drive. Teal'c here's the directions." He handed the paper to them as he got into the back seat and began checking their weapons.

Maybourne had brought his own pack and was going through it also. They made it to a cabin within a few miles of the coordinates given them by Heimdall. The recon team had located another cabin that Maybourne had confirmed had once been a citadel for the NID with the guts of the building actually hidden underground. "Get some rest, we'll start out in an hour, when it's full dark." He told them as he stood, gazing at nothing through the dusty windows.

Chapter 8

Carter had woke up after a few hours. The front of her shirt was soaked and her breasts were very painful. One of the women in Makepeace's team was pacing back and forth, bouncing a very unhappy Elizabeth O'Neill. Carter reached for the infant as much as the restraints allowed, her voice was raspy, "Give her to me."

"Thank God. I thought the drugs would never wear off."

Sam took the baby that the Sgt laid in her arms and opened her shirt. The infant latched onto the nipple painfully and Carter let a small gasp escape.

"Look, Major, I'm sorry about the way we had to do this."

"Then let us go."

"I can't. I said I was sorry for the way it was done. I didn't say I don't believe in what we're doing."

"And what are you doing?"

"Major, you and your kids hold the key to Earth's dilemma. You have the Tok'ra marker, your kids have the Ancient gene from O'Neill and the Asgard proteins."

"Which particular dilemma are you talking about? Not that it really matters. My children are innocent babies and you want to turn them into a science project. They don't hold the key to any problems we face here on Earth. And Kinsey holds no science degree. He's guessing and, as usual, guessing wrong." She moved the baby to the other side. "Please, help us escape and I'll let Jack know you helped us. It's the only way you'll ever escape him."

"I can't."

"Kinsey is wrong!"

"Look, I've got to take her back."

"No. Let me just hold her. She needs to be changed. Let me take care of her. At least for a little longer."

The Sgt thought about it and nodded. "Ok, just let me fix a few things." She left, returning with a two pair of handcuffs, which had an extra long chain in between the cuffs. She fastened the cuffs to the side of the bed and one to each of Carter's wrists. She then undid the leather straps and Sam was able to sit up and hold Elizabeth.

"I'll need a diaper and some wipes."

The Sgt passed them over to her and watched as Sam cleaned and changed her.  
"She looks a lot like you."

"Jack says they're mini us's."

"I met him, you know. Colonel O'Neill is a very ... strong willed man."

Carter looked at her over the baby's head, saying nothing.

"You two, you fit each other. I mean, not that you'd notice it right off. You're both the opposite of each other in looks and a lot of people are fooled by his dumb act, not to mention the differences in personality" She managed a choking laugh. "Basically, you're total opposites, but you just 'fit' together."

"We're a team. In every sense of the word. And that's why I know, he'll come and none of you will have a chance in hell to escape from him."

"I know that. But I have to do what I believe is right."

"I'm telling you, Kinsey is wrong. And you're going to die for his stupidity."

"I think I know that too."

Chapter 9

Jack had moved outside. He blended with the surrounding foliage as he sat next to a tree a few feet from the cabin. He heard the cabin door open and knew, without seeing that it was Teal'c who approached and sat quietly next to him. They did not speak for several minutes.

"Ok, T. Let me have it."

"I have nothing to give you, O'Neill." The large alien looked at him with those inscrutable eyes. Jack knew they were inscrutable even though in the blackness, he couldn't actually see them. "Except my friendship and aide in recovering your family. As you have done for me."

"I know Daniel thinks I've gone over the edge. And maybe I have to some degree. But, I know what I have to do. And I will get them back, no matter what the cost to Kinsey and his group. If it comes down to taking every last one of them out to get Carter and my daughter, I'll do it. And neither one of you will stop me."

"Indeed."

"Does that mean you're with me on this?"

"It means, O'Neill, that the lives of the ones who took your family mean nothing to me and as a warrior, you do what you must. I would not condone cold-blooded murder, but I would not hesitate to kill those that would harm my friends."

"And what if I lose it and it becomes cold-blooded murder. Cause to tell you the truth, if they've done something to either of them, I don't think I could stop myself."

"You are an honorable man, O'Neill. I have fought with you in many battles. I believe you will do what is right."

"Then you know a lot more than I do." He played with a stone he had found next to him. "All the feelings I thought I had gotten over, I am fighting to keep them buried. It's the same fear, the same terror I felt when I heard that shot and I knew that Charlie ..."

"The fact that you are fighting it, proves you will do the right thing, O'Neill. I pledge this to you, we will find them. We will not stop until you are united and I will be by your side through it. As will Daniel Jackson."

"And if I cross that line?"

"We will be there to help you." He stood, offering his hand to his friend. "We should proceed with out preparations."

Jack took the offered hand up and held onto it once standing. "T, thank you." He said simply.

"You are welcome, O'Neill."

Chapter 10

Maybourne made his way to the front door of the cabin. He paused at the entrance, turning to look at several different locations on the door jam before finally pressing something on the left towards the bottom of the door. A panel opened and he spoke into it. The others, hidden in the outlying bush, couldn't hear what was said.

"You sure you trust him, Jack?" Daniel whispered.

"No." Jack retorted. "But I didn't have a lot of choice. He knows the codes and stuff to get inside."

"If Colonel Maybourne causes any harm to come to Major Carter or to Elizabeth O'Neill, he will not live long to regret it."

"Well said, T." Jack nodded at the large Jaffa. "Now, quiet. He's inside."

As they waited, Maybourne was being shown into the inner sanctum of the building. He noticed the entries of each area, though they were careful not to let him see the actual codes, as they progressed through the deceptively large complex. Under the cabin there was two levels. Each accessed by separate elevators and each had at least a dozen rooms which led off a long corridor. He was led to one of the last rooms on the lowest level.

"Colonel Maybourne. This is a surprise. The last time I heard about you, you were helping Colonel O'Neil bring down some of our associates."

He shrugged and grinned. "The Air Force pays really well when pushed."

"Of course. So, what brings you to our little corner of the world?"

"Actually, it's that little episode you just mentioned." He motioned to a chair. "You mind, I've been traveling for quite a while."

Makepeace nodded his agreement and leaned back in his own chair, waiting patiently for the man to continue.

"Apparently, Jack wasn't exactly thrilled in his part of that party with the missing Goa'uld. He got shot and you know how he gets. Blamed me. So, I've been availing myself of some of our former haunts. This was just next on my list. I wasn't sure it was still in use."

"What do you want?"

"Just a little time to rest and some supplies to get me to my next destination." He looked around casually. "What are you doing here? The last I heard you were in some maximum security prison in the east."

"I'm surprised. You usually know what is going on."

"I've been out of the loop for a few days. Couldn't access a computer in the last location. I'm impressed. You broke yourself out. Get any of the rest of the crew with you?"

"As a matter of fact, he did, Colonel."

"Senator Kinsey. Good to see you again."

"Yes, I'm sure it is, Mr. Hutch wasn't it?"

"Hey, no hard feelings, a man's gotta do ..." He shrugged, leaving the sentence open.

"And we're supposed to just accept that and welcome you with open arms?"

"Well, like I said, I didn't know the place was occupied. I only came because I knew we had left supplies behind. Give me a couple hours of rest and a few tokens and I'll be off."

"And if we refuse?"

"I guess I'll head to my next location."

After a nod from the senator, Makepeace spoke into the intercom, "Sgt, escort Colonel Maybourne to the supply room. Take what you need, but you're not staying. And don't stray."

The man in question grinned and nodded to him. "Thanks Colonel, I hope we can talk before I leave."

"Rest assured, we will."

The Sgt led Maybourne to a room filled with various supplies such as food, water and camping basics. There were also several sections of electronics. He took what he needed and the Sgt escorted him back to Makepeace.

"That didn't take very long."

"I'd just as soon get on my way, Senator. I don't know how close O'Neill's getting, and I would prefer not to find out."

"I doubt very much if Colonel O'Neill is thinking too much about you right now." The Senator chuckled. "I would imagine he's got bigger things on his mind."

"I may not be top of his list, but I know Jack O'Neill. Once he thinks you've betrayed him, he won't stop until he gets you."

"Yes. I know of his penchant for going off on his own personal vendettas. However, he's busy right now with something he feels is even more important."

"Really? Anything I'd be interested in?"

"Probably. However, I'd be disinclined to offer you anything you might feel you could use to get him off your back." The senator leaned back in his chair. "Take your supplies, Colonel Maybourne and be on your way."

"Of course." He moved towards the door. "You're not restricting what I take?"

"Since you are the one who equipped the place, I'd be willing to part with anything we don't need ourselves."

"Can I ask why you're being so obliging? It's not exactly what I expected."

"I also have bigger fish to fry, Colonel. I just want you out of here."

He was escorted back to the upper level and released. He moved opposite of where the 3 waited for him for about a quarter mile and then doubled back, being met halfway by Teal'c and then led to O'Neill.

"So?" O'Neill inquired.

"It was really weird. They didn't try to oppose me in any way and allowed me to take what I needed."

"Why would they do that?" Daniel asked.

"Kinsey said he had bigger fish to fry and he just wanted to get rid of me."

"Understand that part at least." O'Neill muttered.

"I am on your side, Jack. The least you could do is to pretend to be nice to me."

"You're still alive. That's as nice as I get."

Harry shrugged. "Fine. Let's see if these will work." He and Teal'c went to work on the equipment he had brought with out added to what O'Neill had supplied.

"Ok, I think it's ready."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Relatively."

"Maybourne ..."

"Well, I can't be positive they haven't changed anything. With the way they're acting. Who knows. It should work as long as they haven't changed anything but the codes. Codes are easy."

Jack muttered an oath under his breath that the others didn't quite catch. "Let's move."

They moved into position closer to the cabin and Maybourne initiated the sequence he had programmed. The front door opened on it's own and they quickly moved inside. "Ok. The cameras are all offline, hopefully, and the doors should unlock with this card. They've probably already sounded an alarm so we need to move fast."

They moved into the elevator, taking offensive positions as they waited for the doors to open. Jack kept Daniel behind him and Teal'c did the same with Maybourne. The battle began as the doors opened as rifle and pistol fire rained down on them. The initial contact was quick and they moved onward down the corridor, checking doors as they went. The opposition apparently had decided to chose their own area to defend and had left the near empty rooms to the intruders. Towards the end of the hallway they came into a large room and quickly ducked the oncoming fire. Each took a position of cover and began returned fire. After the first several rounds had been fired, O'Neill clicked off the automatic and took careful aim at each subject taking them down one by one with a well placed shot. The others disbursed the rest and were soon rounded up and restrained. Kinsey stood off to the side of the room, eyeing the chaotic end of his plans. He watched in fear and shock as O'Neill approached him, stepping over wounded and stunned bodies in his wake. The Colonel now held a zat which was held at arms length and his aim never wavered from Kinsey's head.

"Refresh my memory, Teal'c. One for stun, two to kill and third zap disintegrates, right?"

"That is correct, O'Neill."

"Too easy." He said, dropping the weapon and grabbing the senator by his jacket. Jack pushed him up against the wall and his fist connected with clarity on the man's jaw. Kinsey's feeble attempts to protect himself brought a cold smile to the Colonel's face. He drew back his fist again.

"Jack! Don't. We need to get Sam and Elizabeth."

The names Daniel spoke worked. The fist was dropped only to grab the man's jacket again as he hoisted him up against the wall, hard. "Where are they?"

"O'Neill, you'll never get away with this."

He shoved the man again, still keeping his hold on him. "One more time, Kinsey. Your last chance before I kill you and move on to the next guy. Where?"

"You wouldn't kill me."

Jack lowered one of his hands and came up with his 9mm in it. "Now, if I shoot you here," he pointed the gun at Kinsey's temple. "you'll probably die. But if I aim it just right, it could just leave you a vegetable. I'm up for votes here. Teal'c, Daniel, Maybourne." He clicked the chamber back.

"You're insane, O'Neill."

"Others have said that." He pushed harder, his arm moving to cross the man's throat. "No votes?"

"I vote to just kill him and have done with it." Maybourne spoke up.

"Jack!"

"Ok, Daniel, you don't have to vote."

"Jack!"

Teal'c pulled his zat out and fired. Kinsey's body jerked from the shocks and Jack let go, dropping the man to the floor. He stood, bent over, shaking his hands and arms. "Damn, that hurt, Teal'c. Why did you do that?"

"Because, Major Carter and her children need you with them, O'Neill. Not in a prison."

"Colonel O'Neill." The four men turned, abruptly, all firearms coming to bear on the being standing in the doorway. He moved further into the room and pointed a device at them. "I would have preferred to have you remain alive. However, since I have your daughter, I will be able to sythesize the Ancient gene from her."

A bright beam of light lit the room and Thor, along with several other Asgard, appeared surrounding Loki . "You will do no further harm, Loki." He motioned and the being disappeared along with his guard.

"Thor? How did you manage to get here so fast? The last time I saw you, you were in pretty bad shape."

"I was given a new body. One of the first available through the new cloning developments made possible by your children." He turned and started to walk out of the room. "Major Carter is this way."

"Teal'c, Daniel, Maybourne, get these people secured." He stepped over the bodies scattered across the floor.

They started down a long corridor and Thor indicated a door on the left. Major Carter is in here. However, we were unable to scan the room due to Loki's shielding"  
As they stood, talking, the door swooshed open and Sgt Denton appeared. Her weapon was trained on Thor. "Colonel, put down your weapon."

He glanced at Thor and then back to her. "I don't think so." He fired over the being's head and the Sgt was knocked back into the room. He stepped around Thor and entered, slowly. He held his weapon on her and quickly scanned the room. Carter was partially hidden behind an examining table. He pulled the girl up onto her feet and held her in front of him. "Carter?" He spoke. "You ok?"

"Jack." She stood, revealing the zat gun she held. "Its clear, sir. Sgt Denton had been left to guard me."

He proceeded into the room cautiously, still using the girl as a shield. He turned quickly at a soft sound. It was only Thor entering. "Major Carter. I am pleased to see you are relatively unharmed."

"Thanks, Thor. What about the others?" Carter asked.

"Teal'c, Daniel and Maybourne are taking care of them. Sit down, Sgt."

The girl obeyed. "Is there something we can secure her with?"

"Yes, sir." Carter brought out the cuffs she had been held with. "I did try to warn you, Denton. You should have listened."

"Yes ma'am. I guess I should have."

She cuffed the girl's hands behind her back and then laid her weapon on the exam bed. Hurrying over to the corner where a barricade had been set up, she stooped and picked up the baby. "See, 'Lizabeth, I told you Daddy'd come for us."

She moved over to Jack who just watched her. "Jack?"

"God, Sam. I thought we were going to be too late." He took them both into his arms.

"We didn't. We knew you'd not let us down." She murmured into his jacket. He took her face and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You're ok. Both of you? You're not hurt?"

"We're fine."

He looked at the tiny being in her arms, and then back to her eyes.

"Jake's alright?" She questioned.

"Yeah, fine. But he's missing his sister and his mom."

"Yeah, well, believe me, mom's missing him too." She motioned to her shirt, which was getting wetter by the minute. "How soon can we get out of here?"

He spoke into the radio, "Teal'c, we're on our way back. We've got another prisoner."

"Understood, O'Neill. Are Major Carter and Elizabeth alright?"

"We're fine, Teal'c." She spoke into his radio.

They arrived a few minutes later back with the others. "Sam, good to see you're ok."

She nodded at him and he hugged her quickly. "Thanks, Daniel."

"Thor, we need to get these guys locked up."

The Supreme Commander of the Asgard pressed a button on the band on his wrist and the light enveloped the room again, this time removing the prisoners. "They are being imprisoned as we speak. And, if you are all ready, we will beam up to my ship now."

"Beam away, Thor. I can't wait to get back to Jake."

They found themselves back on Thor's ship a moment later. "Daniel, you guys explain everything." He told them as he moved Carter towards the next room. He took Elizabeth from her as she entered the room. Janet stood up, holding Jacob. "Sam!"

Sam ran across the room and hugged Janet fiercely before taking her son and holding him close, kissing and checking him over as she had done Elizabeth when the Sgt had first brought her to Sam.

"He's fine. Just a little put out about not having him mom and his sister." Janet informed her. "Do you want me to check Elizabeth out?"

"Not right now, Janet. As far as I could tell they hadn't started any tests on her and ... I just need to be with them."

"Ok, we'll wait until we get back to SGC." She moved towards the door, stopping for a moment to look back at the family. The tenseness was gone from Jack and his eyes never left the three who formed his world. She wiped her cheeks and went into the other room, smiling.

Chapter 11

He watched her as she moved around their bedroom, putting away a few things. She felt his eyes on her, and turned to face him. His eyes were dark, unfathomable and he stared back at her in waiting silence.

"Jack?"

"I can't ever go through that again, Sam."

"I know."

"I could have lost you both."

She felt his despair, knowing the depths of darkness he lived with every day. She also knew only time and their continued security would ever be able to heal him. She tried to reach out to him. "But you didn't. We're home now, all of us. Kinsey and Makepeace can never harm us again. Whatever the Asgard and the Nox have come up with to do to them, they've guaranteed we never need to fear them again."

"I'd feel better knowing exactly what they're going to do with them. But there are others who could still try the same thing, or something worse."

"Jack, we survived. Not only survived, we won."

"Marry me, Sam."

"What? What brought that on?"

"I don't want to take any chances of losing you."

"Jack, you're not going to lose me and you don't have to marry me to make sure of that."

"I know. But I want everyone to know that we are together. That if anything tries to come between us, we'll fight it together."

"Jack ..."

"I love you, Sam. I always have. I don't care about regs, or rules or anything else. I just want you and Jake and 'Lizabeth. Always." She watched as the darkness disappeared, knowing it hadn't left but was only being conquered again, hidden away.

"I want that too."

"So?"

"So. Ok. I accept." She smiled and he pulled her into his arms.

"When?"

"When do you want?"

"Now." He grinned down at her. "But, I would imagine that you want to contact Jacob and everyone else and have the whole big wedding thing."

"Yes, I would like to have my dad here, but no to the big wedding thing. I just want the people I care about most there. And maybe a few non-people."

He looked at her quizzically.

"Like the Asgard, and the Nox." She explained.

"Ok." He agreed and then moved away from her to pick up the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the General on the line. He'll have to get hold of Jacob and contact the Nox. What day do you want them here?"

"Hey, I do need a little time. I may not want the big wedding, but I'd at least like to have a wedding dress. Janet owes me a shopping trip. And you're not filling in for her this time." She smiled as she remembered when he had gone with her to get the maternity clothes. "But, at least if you did, this time you'd know I wear the hi-rise panties."

"Oh, yeah. To show off those legs." He agreed. "Speaking of which." He moved back to her and pulled her up next to him. "Let's see how fast we can get those off of you."

"Really, Colonel. I'm an engaged woman."

"Don't I know it." He leaned in and kissed her soundly. "Wasn't there some discussion several days ago about a cat and a canary? Let's see if we can work on that."

"No argument, sir." She told him as he pulled her onto the bed.

Chapter 12

The ceremony was only to be a select few, but Daniel and Janet kind of took over preparations and it grew. Sam and Jack, completely happy in their own world allowed them to do whatever they wanted with the only command being that it be quick. It was decided it would be held off world on the Alpha site and was attended by as many SG units as could get free. In addition, there was Doctor Frasier (as maid of honor), Cassie (as bridesmaid), Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond (as best men). Siler, Major Davis and Walter were also in attendance. Amongst the aliens present were Thor and Heimdall from the Asgard and Lya and Nafrayu from the Nox. Jacob made it a command from Selmak to the Tok'ra and was able to give the bride away.

At the last minute a special guest appeared with General Hammond. President Hays stepped through the Gate with his small army of Secret Service.

"Hope you don't mind me crashing the party."

Those of the military had come to sharp attention. Colonel O'Neill snapped a salute off. "On the contrary, sir. It is an honor."

Two female officers who had children of their own had been appointed babysitters and their units stood close by as unofficial guards. O'Neill had found out that Dixon had set that up and had thanked the man in his own gruff way. Dixon acknowledged it like a Marine. "Let's get this show on the road, O'Neill. We don't have all year to stand around."

Janet and Cassie were with Sam in the makeshift dressing room. They wore dark emerald, slightly simplified versions of Sam's gown and Daniel and Teal'c were dressed in dark suits with shirts matching the color of the gowns.

"Sam, you look gorgeous." Cassie told her.

"She's right, Sam. I don't think I've ever seen you this radiant before."

"I always thought I'd be nervous." She told them. "But this just feels ... right."

"You're soul mates. I told you it was meant to be."

"Yes, you did." She turned back towards the mirror. "Let's get my veil on and get this over with."

They helped her with the veil. It was held in place with a gentle wreath of flowers and fell, medieval style in soft waves around her face and then trailed over her shoulders to below her hips in a soft translucent halo.

The dress flowed softly over her body to below her hips where it flared easily to the ground. The arms tapered to a "v" past her wrists and the neckline scooped low in a Queen Anne pattern.

"Sam, are you ready?" Jacob called through the door. Janet turned her and handed her the trailing bouquet of roses and baby breath, then opened the door to Sam's Dad.

"My God, Sammie. You're beautiful."

She smiled and her whole face lit up.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you're happy?" He smiled back at her.

"I've never been happier, Dad."

"Would you wear this for me?" He held out a small cameo locket made of mother of pearl, which matched the color of her dress perfectly. "It was your mother's and she wanted it given to you on your wedding day."

Tears welled in Sam's eyes as she nodded.

"Don't cry! You'll ruin your makeup!" Cassie yelled. Which brought grins of relief to Sam, Jacob and Janet. Sam took a deep breath and nodded to them.

"I'm ready."

Janet hurried out and gave the signal to Siler, who motioned to Walter and the music began. An aisle made by a red carpet placed on the sandy ground and cordoned by ribbons, bunting and flowers separated the two sections of chairs. General Hammond stood beside Jack, both at attention and in their dress blues. Jack's eyes focused on the place Sam would appear. He allowed a small grin at the contrast of the first two to come into sight as Cassie and Teal'c made their way down the aisle. They were followed by Daniel and Janet. He held Janet's arm securely, but gently as unshed tears clouded her ability to navigate.

"Did you ever think this day would come?" She whispered to him.

"I hoped, but with these two, you never know anything for sure."

As they moved to their positions, the music changed and all present stood. Jacob came into view, also dressed in his dress uniform and he held out his hand to his daughter. She took it, coming into Jack's view. His grin widened at the "ohs" and "ahs" and gasps that flowed over the assembly. Sam's eyes were on him alone. It was like a line thrown to her that pulled her to him without conscious thought.

"Breathe, Sammie." Her Dad whispered.

"Breathe, Jack." General Hammond advised his 2IC.

Daniel attempted to hide his grin, as did Teal'c who had much better results. The walk was finally finished and she stood next to him. Jacob still held her hand in his.

"Who gives this woman onto this man?" The reverend questioned.

"Her mother and I do." Jacob responded. He then placed her hand into Jack's waiting one. Placing a kiss on her cheek, he whispered, "I love you Sammie."

"I love you too, Dad." She smiled her brightest smile at him and then turned to Jack.

They moved to stand in front of the alter, under the archway of lattice, flowers and candles. The ceremony went without a flaw, which left several people in the audience breathing easier. The rings, matching bands of braided gold and platinum, were exchanged. As the reverend spoke the final words, "I now pronounce you husband and wife.", the Nox moved their hands and the couple was enveloped in a stream of light, like a halo surrounding them. Gasps were heard from the onlookers, but the two only heard the words, "Colonel, you may kiss your bride."

Always one to follow orders, the Colonel proceeded to the task. Taking her face in his hands, he looked gently into her eyes. "I love you, Samantha." And he took possession of her mouth; warmly, passionately and completely. Her arms encircled his waist and the kiss continued until a discreet clearing of his throat from General Hammond broke the moment.

A cheer broke from the ranks and the two turned, hand in hand to start down the aisle, followed by their entourage. At the end of the red carpet, a second carpet had been laid discreetly during the ceremony and the Commanders of all SG teams stood in two columns with swords drawn to form an arch. They continued through the arch and led the way to several large open tents that had been decorated and set up with seating for everyone.

The wedding party sat at the front table, which had two small cribs set up behind it. Cameras were flashing everywhere. Though they had had to sign the classified non-disclosure forms, no one could resist getting on their own personal records the most "racially" mixed wedding ever to be held. Not to mention one with some of the highest-ranking personnel in attendance.

Toast were given and received. Starting with General Hammond, Teal'c and Daniel as best men. Jacob added a threatening note from Selmak of what could happen to Jack should he ever, in any way, hurt Sam or his grandchildren. To which Jack responded. "You think I'm afraid of what you'd do to me? She'd hurt me enough all by herself."

From President Hays, who congratulated the couple and made the new regulations public and to encompass all SGC personnel.

From the Asgard, who thanked O'Neill and Carter for their contribution to Asgard longevity and for "dumb ideas".

And the Nox, who gave a special blessing to them and their children.

Finally, Colonel Dixon stood up, to say a few words from the SG teams. "O'Neill, you're a sorry excuse for an officer and in no way are you a gentleman. I honestly don't see what Sam sees in you. Sam, darling, you are not only probably the smartest human at this shindig, as well as on the entire planet of Earth, you are gorgeous and you've got to have a great sense of humor to have put up with O'Neill for the last several years and then to marry him, but if you ever get fed up with him, I have a list of several good men who'd be happy to step up." There were several "here, here's" to that and Dixon saluted the couple with a grin and sat down.

"To be honest, Dixon, I don't see how I ever got this lucky either. But, if any of you ever tries to "step up", don't forget, I know people who could really hurt you." With that, he pulled Sam into another kiss, although a bit more sedate than the first one.

Chapter 13

The party continued with eating and drinking, followed by the cake cutting. Sam and Janet and Cassie retired to the dressing room area for a short while where Sam was able to nurse the babies.

"Janet, when Kinsey and Makepeace took us, I was so afraid I'd never see my babies again." She gently caressed the infant's dark hair as he suckled.

Janet held his sister, who was sleeping peacefully after being well sated. "Sam, don't even think about that episode. You and both of your babies are here and well and you and Jack will see that nothing ever happens to them. Not to mention the fact that you've got an entire base, the President and at least two powerful alien allies backing you up."

"It didn't stop them the last time."

"But they did rescue you and now, we're even more aware of the dangers and are consequently more protective."

"Besides, Sam, if you'd seen Jack. Daniel said he was terrifying. The bad guys didn't stand a chance." Cassie added.

"It's funny, as dangerous as I know he can be, and as many situations as we've been in together, I've never been afraid of Jack. Not even at first. I've been afraid for him, but never of him."

"That's because you know he would never harm a hair on your head or of anyone he cares about. He's truly a good man."

"Must be talking about some other man." The one in question retorted. "Not a nice thing to be doing on your wedding day, Sam. Dixon's toast start the wheels turning?" Jack grinned as he made his way into the makeshift room and sat next to Sam, rubbing a gentle finger across the baby's cheek.

"Well, several good men to choose from, kind of gives a girl a different aspect." She grinned back. "But, for now, I'll just see how this one turns out."

"Yeah, but it's always good to know you have options." Cassie agreed.

"Hey, I thought that at least you'd be on my side."

"Oh, I'm on your side, Jack. I just know you. Really well."

"Why don't you and Janet go pester Daniel? He's looking pretty lonely out there with no one to bore with one of his lectures."

"Subtle, Jack." Janet grinned at him.

"I am nothing if not subtle." He admitted.

"Besides, Daniel's lectures aren't boring. Most of the time." Cassie countered. "You just have no appreciation for the past."

"Right now, I'm looking towards my future. Something I haven't done in a long time. So ... go ... get." He gave a shooing motion. The two ladies got up and, shaking their heads, left the room.

"Finally, alone." He spoke quietly into her ear. "Sam, I have to tell you. I couldn't breathe when I saw you coming down that carpet. I've always know how beautiful you are, but every so often, it just kind of kicks me in the ribs."

"Wow. You're really getting good at this." She moved away slightly, laying the baby next to his sister. She moved to refasten the secret opening that had been specially built into the front of her dress.

"Don't." He stopped her hands, opening the front again and kneeling in front of her. "I've been waiting for this for hours." He gazed at the perfect orbs in front of him, before touching his tongue to one and then sucking gently. His hand kept busy with the other side and he exchanged methods back and forth.

"Jack." She moaned. His lips came up to meet hers. "Stand up." She told him as her hands went to his pants, unfastening the clasp and slowly pulling the zipper downwards. She pushed them down around his ankles, pausing to caress and lick the tip of his erection as it presented itself. "Now, sit down."

"You know, give a woman a little bit of rank and she thinks she can order you around." He told the room at large.

She took hold of the hard evidence of his arousal, stroking and fondling "Now, sir. Sit down."

He sat quickly. "Yes, ma'am. Orders are good." He was soon moving along with her hands movements.

She moved close to him, lifting her gown to her knees. He saw the softly patterned stockings that encased her legs and pushed the gown up further, his hands stroking the soft flesh until he found the top of the stockings at mid thigh. "Don't stop now, sir." She encouraged.

His hand explored further, moving to push aside her panties when he found out she hadn't worn any. "It's a good thing I didn't know that earlier. We'd have never made it through the ceremony." He told her as he stroked the moist, warm area. He hardened even more as she became wetter. "Sam."

She smiled at him, aware of his desires and moved forward, straddling his lap as she settled over him. Her still exposed breasts drew one of his hands from under her dress to caress the soft whiteness. His tongue moved across the dark center as his other hand touched her core, causing her to moan softly. She moved against him as her hand grasped him and guided him into her, stretching her as he went deeper. Her hands moved to his shoulders to steady herself and she began moving with his thrusts. They came together hard and fast, each matching the others movements. And she bit her lip to keep from crying out loud. He gave a final thrust and filled her deeply, catching her mouth with his and their final sounds were caught together in their kiss.

As they sat there, breathing slowly returning to normal, he could feel the wet juices running from her onto him. "As much as I'd love to just move in and never leave this place. I think we need to do some cleaning up and redressing before someone comes looking for us."

She started to rise up from him, but his hands caught her waist, holding her in place. "Just a minute." He told her. She raised questioning eyes to his. He smiled at her confusion and caught her lips in another kiss. "Just needed one more to hold me over 'til we can get out of this party and get back to our home."

She returned the kiss. "Needed one of my own." She explained as she raised her self from her very comfortable seat. She held her gown away from her as she reached into the baby bag and pulled out the wipes. He took the package from her hands and cleaned her up, taking his time and making sure the job was done thoroughly. She took the package back from him and reciprocated, making equally sure all areas were covered. He pulled his pants up, tucked in his shirt and refastened everything. She gave him a once over to make sure there was no tell tale signs, knowing it would be commented on and broadcast to all if anything gave them away. She pronounced him ready to go and started to wheel the babies out. He stopped her.

"I think we need to refasten this thing before we go out." He pointed to her still open gown. "Not that I'm not especially proud of them, I'm just very possessive. And don't want to give that list of guys any more reason to bump me off."

She refastened the opening and they went out to their friends and family together.

The end.


End file.
